


falsifiability的Jon/Stephen短文合辑

by WeBothKnowHowThatSwings (Alucard1771)



Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 未授权翻译 | Unauthorized Translation, 短文合辑
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/WeBothKnowHowThatSwings
Summary: 七篇falsifiability写的Jon/Stephen短文合辑，最后一篇作者原本是单独发的，被我合并到了一起。





	falsifiability的Jon/Stephen短文合辑

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jon/Stephen drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/305598) by falsifiability. 



 

 **办公室派对** **Office Party**

 

    办公室节日派对，一位新记者和一位不那么新的记者坐在桌旁。

    “你觉得他们在聊什么？在说我们吗？”

    “拜托。你们海陆都这么容易恐慌发作的吗？”

    Rob特意把拳头架在桌上，再竖起中指。

    Demetri朝他那品脱啤酒哼了声。“英雄崇拜。我只是随口一提。”  
  
    ****

    房间另一头，Stephen假装表情严肃，手肘撑着吧台，脑袋歪向Jon。“你说咱俩多久才能翘掉这个派对，然后我就能口你了？”

 

* * *

 

**微醺 A Little Tipsy**

 

    酒精让一切都朦朦胧胧的。Stephen在人堆里愉快地摇晃着，对身边发生的各种交谈点头微笑，对任何指着他的人抬眉表示赞同。

    有人抓住他的手肘，把他拖进一个隐蔽的角落。是Jon，显然和他喝得一样高。Stephen不清楚在公司派对上双双喝醉是不是合适的做法。  
  
    他决定不管这么多，因为微醺状态下咯咯笑个不停的Jon令人难以抗拒。而微醺状态下咯咯笑个不停的Jon想在公司派对的角落里和他亲热。

 

* * *

  
  
**视力矫正 Corrective Lenses**

 

    “不戴它你看得见吗？”Jon把Stephen的眼镜拿在手里，透过弯曲的高分子材料朝外看。

    “我当然能看见你。我只是近视，又不是瞎子。”Jon把眼镜架上耳朵眯起眼的样子让Stephen咧嘴一笑，“还给我，你瞧着太滑稽了。”Jon突然冲过去袭击他，却整个跑偏了六寸。很快，两人的大笑变成了亲热，亲热又变成Stephen桌上的性爱。  
  
     后来Stephen从桌上取回那副眼镜。他俯身吻了昏昏欲睡的Jon的嘴唇，“随时欢迎再次试戴。”

 

* * *

 

**李施德林之吻 Listerine Kiss**

 

    Jon拒绝在早晨两人都没刷牙时吻Stephen，理由是什么搞笑的“隔夜病菌”。于是Stephen会爬出温暖的床铺，在Jon醒来前拿起他的牙刷或漱口水。

    他发现牙刷和漱口水都行得通。但Jon只会在漱口后抓住回卧室的他，把他推倒在床单上大声宣布：“李施德林之吻！”，然后袭击他的双唇直到两人都气喘吁吁。

    Stephen并不介意Jon的“隔夜病菌”。他会定期买回含有冬青成分的李施德林。

 

* * *

 

**炽热激情 A Fiery Passion**

 

    Stephen的抚触不会灼伤Jon的皮肤；他们也很少伏击对方，再抵着办公室大门来一场狂野性爱；Jon也不会一想到Stephen的声线就坚硬如石。

   他们早就过了玩这套狗屎的年纪了。

   但肉体相贴时的缓慢磨蹭，或是一只稳稳握住阴茎的手总能在在他体内燃起一把火，如熔岩般滚烫明亮。两人间的热度可能需要更长时间来逐渐堆积，但与流星般耀眼的青春激情相比，那种将人消磨殆尽的力度不减分毫。

   Jon觉得这可能是因为人到中年，也可能是因为爱。

 

* * *

 

  **飞行 Flight**

 

    当他们坐在远离地表的头等舱里，Stephen偶尔会停下来惊叹一下室内的奢华。他远没忘记早年在芝加哥奋斗的辛苦日子，并不会把绒布皮椅和免费饮品视为理所当然。

    Jon在他边上熟睡，呼吸缓慢平稳。飞往洛杉矶的旅途漫长，他也马上就要闭眼入睡了。

    此刻，确定自己在航线提供的毯子下安稳握住Jon的手，Stephen伸向窗边的遮光板，挡去照在Jon脸上的明亮日光。

 

* * *

 

**私人表演 Private Performance**

 

    他没法从Stephen那只手流畅的上下移动中移开眼睛。那动作带着控制，但每一次滑向顶端再向下方扭转的过程都使人逐渐失控，无法呼吸。他抬眼对上Stephen，对方正全神贯注地盯着他的脸。当他舔弄自己的嘴唇，Stephen的抓握便随之微微颤抖。

    只有勃起上十指紧握的重压阻止着他穿过房间，倾轧对方的臀，抓住那只手。

    Stephen喜欢表演，而Jon尊重这一点。

    再说，下回就轮到他了。

 

 

 


End file.
